Bendito Amor
by lachicaderosa
Summary: ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Recobrar tu pasado o preservar a tu amor? Albert tendrá que tomar decisiones importantes y cualquier error que cometa podría costarle la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bendito Amor **

**Domani – Capítulo 1**

Mañana, mañana será un nuevo amanecer y al verte podré jurar que el cielo no es celeste, sino verde esmeralda, el mismo de tus ojos, en los que me pierdo día con día, sin que ni siquiera lo notes.

Mañana despertaré temprano e iré a la plaza para comprarte flores, pero como siempre me llenaré de miedo y las pondré en el gracioso florero de la estancia; pero aun así disfrutaré secretamente de como se ilumina tu rostro al verlas, como cada mañana.

Mañana me llamarás "amigo" y mi alma se estrujará por ocultar mis sentimientos; me morderé los labios para no decirte un "te quiero", me conformaré con decirlo al viento y cerraré fuerte los ojos para evitar que se escape una lágrima cuando te vea suspirar por otro.

Mañana, quizás recuerde mi pasado... aunque francamente no me importa ¿Para qué saber quién soy? Si me basta con saber que tú eres mi todo, sé que el corazón no necesita de memorias.

Sin embargo ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? solo a mí mismo y es tan poco; me apoyo en el cristal de la ventana viendo el constante caer de la lluvia absorto en mis pensamientos, pero de pronto me sobresalto al notar unas frágiles manos rodeando mi cintura ¿Es que acaso eres tú quien me abraza? No puede ser, no obstante el palpitar frenético de mi corazón me dice que estoy en lo cierto.

"Albert"

¡Es tu voz! entonces no es un sueño; con cuidado doy vuelta y quedo frente a tu grácil cuerpo, pero no me permites verte ya que de inmediato tu rostro se hunde en mi pecho, te cierro en un fuerte abrazo y dejo que mi cabeza descase sobre tu dorado cabello, te escucho llorar y tus lágrimas desgarran mi alma ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla, mi cielo? Me maldigo pensando que debí de estar pendiente, quizás llamaste y yo no acudí a tu encuentro, "perdóname" te digo sintiéndome culpable por no poderte defender del desconsuelo.

"Nunca me dejes" susurras dulcemente moviendo tu pequeña boca grana, dejando sin querer una invitación para mis besos, para sellar en ellos un pacto de amor eterno, me acerco despacio y cuidadosamente, pero mi juicio le gana a mi imprudencia, sé que no debo de hacerlo, así que apoyo mi frente en la tuya conteniendo mis deseos, te arrullo en mis brazos y te llevo a tu dormitorio como a una niña pequeña, mientras mis latidos corren como caballos desbocados... pero tú, no lo notas.

"Seré el guardián de tus sueños" te digo mientras te cubro con las mantas blancas y me quedo allí, viendo como tus esmeraldas van lentamente cediendo al sueño; sin poder resistirlo más y aprovechando que duermes, te robo lo que sé que tal vez nunca tenga por derecho, un beso, pero algo pasa y te siento mover los labios tímidamente en respuesta, asustado me alejo y te veo sonriendo ¿Lo has sentido acaso? o quizás sólo sigues durmiendo.

* * *

Originalmente esto estaba destinado para ser un drabble, por eso es que es tan corto; sin embargo algunas personas querían que lo volviese un fic y he cedido a sus deseos, así que este será el comienzo de una historia diferente, ya que como ven está empezando en los tiempos en los que Albert vivía junto a Candy en el departamento y el aún no recobraba la memoria, aunque he de decir que el suceso de la separación entre Terry y Candy ya se había dado; por ello es que me temo esto se volverá un "universo paralelo", espero contar con su apoyo y su tiempo para acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.

Se despide su amiga _La Chica de rosa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bendito Amor**

**Tu Sei La Mia Speranza – Capítulo 2**

Ya ha amanecido, es un día más para mentirle al mundo, seguramente en unas horas Annie vendrá junto con Archie para invitarme a tomar un helado y yo iré con una sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón en otro lado, no tengo otra salida, todos estamos preocupados por Stear ¿Qué puede significar mi dolor frente a la tragedia de su partida a la guerra? ¿Acaso mi pena disminuirá si se la cuento a los chicos? Sé bien que no, así que ¿para qué he de abrir mi corazón y preocuparlos con mis tonterías? Es mejor callar… siempre fue mejor callar.

Me levanto lentamente y con pereza me dirijo a asearme, el agua refresca mi cara y mirándome al espejo imagino mi rostro junto al de Susana, ella es tan hermosa mientras mi aspecto es tan ordinario, su cabello es lacio y cae graciosamente como rayos de sol sobre su espalda, en cambio mi rizos son indomables, desordenados y rebeldes, su voz es una melodía, casi como en susurros y yo sueno tan escandalosa; me avergüenzo de mi misma y agacho la mirada, no me la puedo sostener, pero he cometido un error y es que al mirar hacia abajo veo mis pies, es entonces donde está presente la mayor diferencia entre las dos… ella está incompleta, es tan frágil como un cristal, no puede correr ni valerse por sí misma, Susana sacrificó tanto por él, en cambio yo… ¿qué le pude dar a Terry? No le di nada, me arrepiento tanto de haber sido tan infantil, de no haber podido demostrarle el amor que mi corazón guardaba para él, fui una tonta y ahora es demasiado tarde para mí.

Candy ¿Estás bien? El desayuno se va a enfriar. – _me llamó Albert al otro lado de la puerta, él era el único que sabía mi verdad, muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado más decepcionada de mí de lo que hace unos minutos, Albert está sin memoria y ¿qué hago yo para ayudarle? Nada… desde que vine de New York solo me he aprovechado de él._

Si Albert, ya voy – _contesté mientras me secaba el rostro y acomodándome la ropa me encamine a nuestro pequeño comedor_.

Candy, anoche volviste a tener otra pesadilla, ¿Recuerdas algo? – _preguntó apenas me acomodé en la silla, su rostro lucía preocupado y me sentí mal sabiendo que yo era la causa de aquel malestar._

Lo siento, me estoy volviendo sonámbula, quisiera dejar de causarte molestias – _contesté sinceramente._

Nunca molestas pequeña, no vuelvas a decir eso. – _dijo con seriedad mientras me servía una taza de café._

Soy muy afortunada por tenerte – _confesé sintiendo arder mis mejillas por mis palabras._

El afortunado soy yo, tú me has dado una vida Candy, soy un hombre sin pasado, pero gracias a ti tengo un presente. - _me dijo y a medida que le escuchaba una cálida sensación comenzaba a instalarse dentro de mi corazón_.

Yo no te he dado nada, tú siempre me lo diste todo desde que te conocí, recuerda que te conté lo de la cascada, tú me salvaste en esa ocasión y luego cuando Anthony murió estuviste para consolarme, tú me has dado más de lo que piensas.

Candy no soy digno de tu confianza… - _habló sorprendiéndome_ – Según lo que me has contado yo no he pasado de ser un vagabundo, pude haber sido un vulgar delincuente, quizás escapaba de la justicia y por eso mi vida era errante, tengo temor de que al descubrir mi pasado me encuentre con cosas desagradables – _terminó de decir y entonces lo entendí todo, así que me levante de mi lugar y ubicándome detrás de él lo envolví con mis brazos sorprendiéndolo, coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y le hablé al oído_.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas por leer, me hace muy feliz poder compartir con ustedes mi pasatiempo favorito.

Sé que me he ganado un ultramegazape! por mi larga ausencia, pero emmm no me maten please n.n!

Aquí les dejo una mini continuación de este fic, y si es tan cortita es porque a mitad de semana volveré a actualizar, pero prometo que los caps cortos solo serán por poco tiempo.

¡Besossss y gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bendito Amor**

**Torna Presto – Capítulo 3**

"Candy no soy digno de tu confianza"- _ le dije sintiéndome miserable por mi vergonzosa actitud, ¿Qué haría si descubriera que le robé un beso? No quiero ni pensarlo… sacudo ligeramente mi cabeza y fijo mi mirada en ella, ahí está viéndome interrogante con sus hermosos ojos verdes y yo me siento débil, no soy capaz de confesar _–"Según lo que me has contado yo no he pasado de ser un vagabundo, pude haber sido un vulgar delincuente, quizás escapaba de la justicia y por eso mi vida era errante, tengo temor de que al descubrir mi pasado me encuentre con cosas desagradables"- _hablé con la mirada baja, la vi moverse de su asiento y pensé que quizás iría por las galletas que yo había olvidado colocar en la mesa, pero de pronto siento su cuerpo cerca al mío y mi corazón desciende al estómago, sus brazos me envuelven y su cabeza la ha apoyado en mi hombro, ¿Acaso esto es real? No me puedo mover, no quiero ni respirar, tengo temor de que si hago un movimiento ella se aleje de mí, si tan sólo le pudiera decir lo que siento, si me diera la oportunidad de ayudarla a olvidarse de Terry…_

- Albert para mí siempre fuiste mi apoyo y sé que eres buena persona, pero ya que tienes dudas sobre ello quiero que me escuches, no me importa si en tu pasado hay algo malo, algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, yo jamás te juzgaré ¿Me entiendes? Yo podría poner mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo dos veces, y podría dar la vida por ti también, tu pasado no cuenta para mí.

- Candy – _susurré emocionado, sé que jamás podría llegar a escuchar palabras tan hermosas como las suyas; así que decidí que no importa si tengo que callar por siempre mis sentimientos, no importa si tengo que amarla en silencio, ella merece todo mi amor y más que eso_ – Me haces muy feliz - _declaré y ella rio bajito, hubiese querido que nunca acabara el momento, pero como nada es como uno quiere, unos toques en la puerta la hicieron separarse de mí, "no te alejes" quise decirle, pero aquello se quedó en mi pensamiento, ella se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta que mi pulso aún no lograba estabilizarse._

- ¡Annie, qué gusto verte! entra y toma desayuno con nosotros _- invitó Candy y yo levantándome me acerqué a saludar a la recién llegada._

- En realidad soy yo la que ha venido para hacerles una invitación, quisiera invitarlos a mi casa, mis padres salieron de viaje y pensé que podrían pasar unos días conmigo, ¿Qué dicen? – _preguntó y yo me quedé callado, sé que me invita para que Candy pueda ir con tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse por mí, pero no quiero llegar a incomodarlas ¿Qué haría yo en una residencia? No podría ni siquiera cocinar… _

- ¿Qué piensas Albert?- _preguntó mi amor, era notorio que ella sí quería irse con Annie, así que le simplificaría las cosas._

- Bueno, creo que sería bueno que fueras con Annie, te ayudará mucho pasar tiempo con ella Candy, yo podría aprovechar tu ausencia para poder buscar un trabajo, también podría aprovechar para hacerle unos arreglos al departamento – _contesté sonriendo._

- ¿Estás seguro? – _me interrogó mi pequeña._

- Lo estoy – _afirmé sabiendo que los días sin ella serán tristes para mí._

- Albert me hubiera gustado que nos acompañes, quisiera obligarte a ir, pero sé que no puedo; sin embargo estás invitado a visitarnos cuantas veces quieras y a la hora que sea _– habló la señorita Britter mientras me dirigía una cálida sonrisa._

- Gracias – _dije sinceramente._

- No agradezcas –_ contestó._

Después de aquello, el tiempo pasó muy rápidamente, ellas ordenaron unas pocas cosas en la pequeña maleta de Candy y después de despedirse de mí, bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la salida; yo me acerqué a la ventana y solamente me quedó verlas subir a un lujoso carruaje, Candy antes de entrar se detuvo y se giró hacia la ventana, levantó su mano para despedirse nuevamente y yo le contesté sonriendo; mis ojos la ven por última vez antes de que el cochero la llevara lejos. "Se ha ido" me digo a mí mismo y respirando lentamente me dirijo hacia el viejo mueble de la sala, con pesadez me dejo caer mientras me pregunto cómo es que uno es capaz de pasar de la felicidad a la desolación en tan corto tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por su apoyo! Sus hermosos comentarios me animan mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bendito Amor**

**La Rinascita di un Fiore – Capítulo 4**

- Quería obsequiarte algo Candy, lo hice con cariño para ti – _dijo Annie extendiendo una caja bellamente forrada con una seda color rosa._

- ¿Un regalo? y no es mi cumpleaños ¡Qué afortunada soy! Me pregunto que podrá ser – _decía la rubia al tiempo que acariciaba la cinta que envolvía su obsequio._

- Bueno, la única manera de que lo sepas es abriéndolo, así que hazlo – _animó su amiga._

- ¡Si! – _exclamó feliz Candice y rápidamente desenvolvió su presente_ – ¡Qué bonito neceser Annie! ¡Y tiene mi nombre! – _exclamó Candy muy sonriente._

- Es de cuero muy fino, le mandé grabar tu nombre en una esquina y creo que hicieron un trabajo precioso, no quería dártelo vacío, por eso estaba tejiéndote un bonito chal, pero verás, un día llegó a visitarme la abuela Martha y vio el tejido, pensó que lo hacía para ella y me miró de una forma Candy… yo no pude decirle que no - _culminó de decir la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrosadas recordando el momento._

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – _preguntó Candy antes de echarse a reír._

- No te burles – _reprendió Annie riendo también_ – el caso es que hice otra cosa para ti y es quizá lo más bonito del regalo… depende de cómo lo mires – _añadió guiñando un ojo._

- Vamos a ver que será – _habló Candy muy animada mientras abría lentamente la pequeña maleta; sin embargo sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver el contenido de aquel regalo, y es que era nada más y nada menos que una enorme colección de fotos de Terry junto a una gran cantidad de recortes de diario y de diversas revistas._

- ¿Te gusta? – _preguntó Annie y continuó _- fue un poco difícil conseguir todo el material, porque verás esto se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas, así que tuve que ir a la casa de las amigas de mi madre para recolectar lo que pudiese, fue un poco vergonzoso pero creo que valió la pena. – _concluyó la joven Britter con una brillante sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada de su rostro cuando notó como una lágrima caía lentamente por la mejilla de su amiga._

- Terry y yo rompimos – _susurró Candy._

- ¡Candy! _– exclamó Annie_ – yo no lo sabía, lo siento tanto– _agregó bastante apenada._

- No importa, sé que lo hiciste con mucho cariño para mí – _señaló la rubia tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y su tristeza._

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – _reclamó la joven de cabellos oscuros sintiéndose cada vez peor_ – perdóname – _dijo con un hilo de voz mientras que sus ojos también comenzaban a enlagunarse._

- Eres una tonta Annie Britter ¿Vas a llorar también? – _preguntó mirándola con ternura_.

- ¡Oh Candy, perdóname! - _rogó de nuevo Annie limpiándose las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos sin detenerse_ – otro día seré más tradicional, pude haber reemplazado el chal por un vestido – _murmuró escondiendo su cara entre las manos_ – ¡Habían tantos modelos lindos en las tiendas! Archie me lo dijo, "Cómprale un vestido moderno", ¿y que hice yo? ¡Ignorarlo! –_ concluyó dramáticamente haciendo así sonreír a su rubia amiga._

- No creo que un vestido hubiera podido ser guardado aquí Annie, el espacio es pequeño y se hubiera arruinado sin duda_.- explicó Candy dulcemente._

- ¡Pero es que pude colocarlo en un paquete adicional! _– se quejó infantilmente la joven Britter._

- Cuando Tom nos encontró las dos estábamos llorando, y míranos ahora, somos todo un caso, parece que nunca se nos acabarán las lágrimas – _habló tomando de la mano a su amiga_ – pero tengo una duda, dime… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por el vestido no comprado o por mi ruptura amorosa?

- Por ambas y porque no me contaste nada siendo yo tu hermana.

- Annie compréndeme.

- Entiendo que no lo hicieras apenas ocurrió ¡pero Candy! ya va pasando más de un mes desde llegaste de tu viaje, no me saques de tu vida por favor – _habló la pelinegra sintiéndose excluida._

- Lo lamento. – _musitó bajando la mirada._

- Prométeme que me contarás lo que pasó – _rogó Annie._

- Sin duda lo haré esta noche, por lo pronto permíteme quedarme con mi regalo.

- Lo único bueno es la maleta, el interior deberías destruirlo.- dijo pensando en las mil maneras de deshacerse de las fotos del actor.

- Cuando esté preparada lo haré – _afirmó la pecosa sonriendo._

- ¡Terrence es un tonto! ¿Cómo es que no está aquí rogando para que regreses con él? ¡Se va a arrepentir de haberte roto el corazón!

- No puede venir Annie, lo comprenderás cuando sepas todo lo que ocurrió, te aseguro que él no tiene la culpa. – _explicó Candy mientras varias imágenes de Susana venían a su memoria._

- Entonces ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que regresen? – _quiso saber la joven mientras una idea comenzaba a rondar su cabeza._

- Ninguna – _contestó su amiga tristemente._

- Hace unos días vino una amiga de mi madre para hablar con ella sobre una decepción amorosa, lo sé porque lo escuché todo a hurtadillas y pude aprender muchas cosas.-_ habló la joven con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia._

- ¿Qué planeas? – _interrogó Candy curiosa_.

- Lo lógico, aplicar esos consejos en ti – _sentenció muy segura de sí misma._

- Aún no sé a lo que te refieres y ya me asusta.

- Lo primero es modificar tu estilo y eso será muy fácil, Candy nunca cambias de peinado ¿No te aburre? – _preguntó su amiga haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su casi hermana._

- Me gusta llevar dos colas, es muy cómodo peinarme así – _dijo Candy a la defensiva_ – además yo no creo que cambiando mi apariencia logre cambiar mi corazón.

- Pienso que sería bueno que comiences a interesarte en otra persona – _añadió ignorando nuevamente el comentario de Candy._

- Perdiste la razón _– habló la joven incrédula._

- Albert. – _fue lo único que dijo Annie y bastó ese nombre para hacer saltar todas las alarmas en su amiga._

- ¿Qué pasa con Albert? No pensarás… ¡Annie! El me ve como a su pequeña hermana y yo lo veo de la misma forma – _dijo Candy con rapidez_.

- Yo he visto de la forma en que te mira, se le iluminan los ojos, él siente algo.

- No es verdad…

- Siempre ha cuidado de ti, tu misma me lo has dicho, es guapo y te quiere, ¿Por qué no tratas de dejar de verlo como hermano?

- Jamás he pensado en él de otra forma, no me había dado cuenta si quiera que es guapo…

- Mi madre le sugirió a su amiga que buscara alguien a quien amar, que tratara de enamorarse de otra persona y que así olvidaría más fácilmente.

- No usaré a Albert - _sentenció Candy al tiempo que sentía a su corazón palpitar fuertemente sin motivo._

- No digo que lo uses, puedes intentar comenzar a amarlo, él sufre por ti Candy.

- Creo que te equivocas, tienes razón en decir que sufre… yo misma a veces he notado una cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero lo que pasa es que él no deja de atormentarse con el asunto de no saber su pasado y no es para menos, debe de ser difícil vivir de esa manera.

- Desde luego que sé que le preocupa su ausencia de memoria, pero también le duele tu amor por Terry, esa es la verdad aunque te niegues a aceptarla.

- Te creas fantasías sin fundamento.

- Insistes en ver lo que quieres ver, quizás no es el momento de que abras los ojos.

- ¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo? – _interrogó la rubia sintiéndose bastante incómoda._

- Claro que no, lo que te digo es porque cuando viajaste a Nueva York estuve visitándolo en muchas ocasiones y en ese tiempo me pude dar cuenta de muchas cosas – _mintió Annie._

- ¿Lo visitabas? Albert nunca me lo comentó.

- Es probable que no le hayas preguntado sobre el tiempo en que estuvo solo.- _añadió tratando de hacer que el instinto curioso de su amiga salga flote._

- Ese es un golpe bajo… yo he sido muy egoísta Annie… todo este tiempo solamente he podido pensar en mi dolor.

- No es poco lo que has vivido Candy, no te juzgues por eso.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarlo a que recobre su pasado, hacer algo por él.- _se lamentó Candy llevando una mano a su pecho._

- ¿Podrías soportar el no verlo?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –_ repreguntó la rubia apretando más fuerte su pecho tratando de controlar el martillazo que la pregunta de Annie causó en su corazón._

- Siempre fue independiente, no estaba atado a nada ¿Por qué debería de quedarse contigo? Si le gustaba viajar y conocer el mundo es lógico pensar que tomaría su camino.- _razonaba la heredera de los Britter viendo como Candy comenzaba a palidecer._

- No lo había pensado, pero es su vida y yo sería feliz viendo su felicidad.

- Y si en su pasado él tuviese un gran amor y se fuera tras esa mujer. _– agregó Annie con satisfacción pensando que su plan podía dar muy buenos resultados_.

- Ya te dije que sería feliz por él.- _contestó bastante abatida._

- Piénsalo bien, por cierto a todo esto no me has dicho si seguirás mis consejos. – _habló Annie queriendo cambiar un poco el tema y así darle tiempo a su amiga para que se recomponga._

- Solamente fueron dos, el primero no creo que funcione y el segundo es descabellado.

- En realidad sería solo el principio… - _susurró sonriendo con fingida inocencia._

¡El principio! –_ se quejó la de cabellos rizados._

- Siempre he hecho lo que me has dicho, deberías tú también de confiar en mí. - _afirmó su interlocutora._

- Te haré caso con lo del peinado ¿Eso te haría feliz?

- Es un buen comienzo sin duda. – _opinó feliz Annie pensando que sin quererlo Candy había aceptado más de lo que había dicho._

_El día terminó prontamente y Candy finalizaba de contar la historia de New York a su amiga, Annie le escuchaba atentamente mientras lloraba de forma silenciosa, durante toda la historia ambas amigas habían estado de pie en el balcón de la habitación, no se miraban la una a la otra, Annie no la interrumpió durante toda la historia y Candy parecía no contársela realmente, sino más bien era como si tan sólo la recordarla en voz alta, en varios momentos la voz se le había quebrado, pero no se había guardado nada para sí, tenía decidido que esa noche sería la última que lloraría y aunque lo más seguro era que no cumpliese su palabra, haría lo posible porque así fuera._

- Susana es muy egoísta Candy, no puede cobrarle a Terry de esa forma el salvar su vida – _señaló Annie rompiendo su silencio._

- Terry la escogió, cuando impedí que Susana se tirase al vacío, llegó Terry y nos vio, él no me dirigió una sola mirada, tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, se acercó y la recogió en los brazos, se la llevó como si de un cristal se tratase, yo me quedé sola… y cuando me fui, cuando bajaba la escalera y el me abrazó, no me dijo que me quedara, fue su despedida.

- Pero te ama – _replicó._

- Su amor no fue lo suficientemente grande como para dejar todo por mí. – _reflexionó la rubia convenciéndose profundamente de lo que decía._

- Tal vez, entonces si es tal como tú lo has dicho, solamente tienes una salida y es el olvido.

- Eso es lo que haré… ¿Sabes una cosa? Quizás tu loca idea de peinarme distinto no cambie mi pasado, pero lo que si hará será marcar el día en que yo dejaré de mirar hacia atrás.

- Ven aquí Candy – _le dijo Annie y ambas se estrecharon en un gran abrazo._

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por su tiempo y su espera._

_Ojala que les agrade el capítulo y les prometo que ya se viene lo bueno con Albert._

_Bueno queridas amigas en estos días publico las actualizaciones de los otros fics._

_Besos a todas._

_La chica de rosa._


End file.
